<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Was Never A Choice by Rose711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550357">It Was Never A Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711'>Rose711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2x11 coda, Bombing, Coda, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for 2x11. Michael will do anything to keep Alex alive, even if it means building a bomb that will kill almost everyone he loves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Was Never A Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next thing Michael knew he was being dragged into a car and blindfolded. Helena had snatched the blueprint out of his hands and promised he would have everything he needed to build the bomb – and if he didn’t, they would get it for him.</p>
<p>As he sat in the hunting van numb with everything that had happened that day, he heard Flint start talking.</p>
<p>“I actually thought that would be a harder sell.” Michael didn’t move, but he realized that it was never a question of whether he would do what he had to in order to save Alex.  </p>
<p>They sat in silence until Flint and the other man with him pulled him from the van. When they finally took the blindfold off he realized they were at the lab at the old Indian school. Michael wasn’t sure why they felt the need to blindfold him since he knew the location but he also knew he was lightyears smarter than they were so he just smirked in annoyance.</p>
<p>“What are we doing here?”</p>
<p>“This is where you’re going to build the bomb.” Michael stilled. Fear washed over him, knowing what was in the lab, what he didn’t want them to see. Flint must have been reading his mind.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we’ve been here before,” he said with that smug smile of his. As they got to the door, Flint put his hand on the pad and it beeped open. Michael didn’t move.</p>
<p>“We figured this would be the best place for you to make the bomb – quickly. The lab surprisingly had a lot of equipment already – don’t worry, the hospital and Air Force know it’s missing but they haven’t gotten it back quite yet. And my little brother did a great job arming it from intruders. Well, mostly.” The smug smile was back.</p>
<p>Michael looked around and noticed that the lab looked almost exactly how they had left it, though admittingly he hadn’t been in it in a while.</p>
<p>“Everything you should need is here,” the other man with Flint said. “Including the alien DNA.” Michael spun around. “The smart bomb works by targeting alien DNA, and you’ll need some for the device to work correctly. Lucky for you, there was already some in here.”</p>
<p>Every muscle in his body tensed, it must be from Liz he thought. She would never leave well enough alone.</p>
<p>“I need to go tie up a few loose ends on another project, but don’t worry, you won’t be alone,” Flint said as he glanced at the other man.</p>
<p>“No.” Michael was curt. “No bomb if I don’t see Alex.” Flint laughed and Michael became angry. “I know I’m your only hope and you said you’d get me whatever I needed. And I need to see Alex.”</p>
<p>Flint sighed, clearly annoyed but ready for this request. “You won’t see him,” he said as he dialed the phone and then shoved it to Michael.</p>
<p>The other line clicked open and he could hear someone say “here” in the background; they didn’t sound too friendly.</p>
<p>“Michael?” It was Alex. He sounded tired and confused. But okay. Alex was okay. Michael’s shoulders eased with relief and tears came to his eyes.</p>
<p>“Alex. Alex, are you okay? You’re going to be okay.” Michael didn’t know how he was breathing.</p>
<p>“Guerin, why do they have you? What are they making you do? Michael, don’t…” it was then that the phone was ripped from Michael’s hand. He tried to use his powers to get it back but was quickly reminded they were neutralized.</p>
<p>“That’s enough, lover boy,” Flint sang as he hung up and walked out the door.</p>
<p>Michael just stared after him, feeling like a piece of his heart was going with him and that phone. He looked at the other man who mumbled “the blueprint is on the table, let me know if you need anything” as he looked down at his own phone.</p>
<p>After a few more moments, he walked to the table and sighed heavily. He was really about to build a bomb that would kill him and nearly everyone he loved in order to save the one he couldn’t live without. He didn’t hesitate to start gathering the tools.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>It had been several hours and Michael had made good progress – on the bomb, a fail safe and a plan to warn his friends in case the fail safe, well, failed. He had memorized every inch of the lab and knew it would only take him a few minutes to get on the computer in the corner and send a message to Liz. He just had to get the lump of a man out of the room for a few minutes. He coughed a few times.</p>
<p>“Hey, bro. Do you think you can get me something to drink? And maybe something to eat? I’m starting to lose steam.” The man looked around, clearly being used to someone bossing him around. “Where am I going to go?” Michael asked. “You have me locked in here, I’m powerless, and I <em>want</em> to finish this so Alex can be freed.” The man nodded and said he would be back in a few minutes. Michael laughed as soon as he was out the door; everyone really did underestimate his genius.</p>
<p>He ran to the computer and turned it on. Alex had taught him enough for Michael to know that he had so send the message in some kind of code so that if Flint was tracking the computer he wouldn’t understand. He was able to get something through to Liz, Isobel and Max, hoping at least one would receive it and understand.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Three more hours passed and it was time to put another piece of his plan in action. He had been working on the bomb, and while the blueprint wasn’t as detailed as it could have been, he had been able to figure out most aspects of it.</p>
<p>“I need a couple different tools,” Michael lied. The other man looked up and questioned what exactly he needed. “I actually have them at my place, it will be quicker if we just go rather than you waiting for permission and then whoever trying to figure out exactly what I need.” He sighed when the other man didn’t move. “Look. I’m gonna say it again. I <em>want </em>to finish this thing. It’s been a fun challenge,” Michael said sarcastically knowing the dope wouldn’t pick up on it. A call was made and soon enough they were in a truck on the way to the airstream and the bunker.</p>
<p>As they pulled into Sanders’ Auto, Michael was relieved to feel that his powers were almost fully back; he had hoped this would be enough time. The opening to the bunker was exposed and Michael explained that’s where his workspace was. As they got out of the truck, Michael seamlessly pushed a rock under the man’s foot using his powers, making him fall. On his way down, Michael made sure that his ankle got twisted just a little more, causing enough pain that the man wouldn’t be able to climb down the ladder, but not severe enough that he would think something was amiss.</p>
<p>“Dude, that has to hurt!” Michael feigned concern as he went over to help him up. He could play the nice guy quite well if he had to. The man groaned a bit and Michael smiled. “There’s a steep, long ladder down to my shop, you won’t be able to get down there with that ankle. I’ll go down, get what I need, see if there’s anything else I can use and be back in a few minutes.” A rebuttal started, but the man quickly realized he had no option as he warned Michael to not dilly-dally, reminding him Alex could die any second.</p>
<p>Michael exhaled slowly as he walked to the bunker entrance and went down the ladder.</p>
<p>“What the hell is going on?” Liz scream whispered as Michael stepped foot on solid ground. He turned around to see Max, Isobel, Kyle, Rosa and Maria alongside Liz. Great, the whole gang was there.</p>
<p>“I don’t have time so you all need to listen to me.” Maria started walking forward toward him but he took a half step back. He really didn’t want to talk, and looking at his friends – his family – he began to feel defeated. But he was hell bent on carrying this through.</p>
<p>“Flint is going to going to detonate a smart bomb at Crash Con to kill all the aliens,” Michael said matter of factly. Everyone stood still, not moving an inch.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? How do you know?” Isobel’s eyes were wide but voice steady.</p>
<p>Michael turned to one of the tables to grab a tool. “Because I’m building it.”</p>
<p>Stunned silence turned into stuttering, no one able to get out any full sentences. “Stop,” Michael demanded and they quieted. “They have Alex and in order for him to stay alive I need to build this thing.”</p>
<p>“Michael, you’re not serious,” Isobel said, voice cracking a bit.</p>
<p>Kyle scoffed. “You’re putting your entire family in danger. And maybe there are more aliens out there, more of <em>you</em>. This doesn’t have to be another Caufield!” Michael’s stone façade cracked a bit but not enough to make a difference.</p>
<p>“You cannot sacrifice yourself,” Max said, trying a different approach. Michael turned away from him.</p>
<p>“He’s worth it,” Michael said in a soft voice. “I can’t survive without him.” He turned back to the others and they immediately saw a defeated yet determined look on his face.</p>
<p>Maria looked at him pained. “We will figure this out,” she choked out.</p>
<p>“No.” He looked around taking everything in. He lowered his voice. “I am implementing a fail safe in it and there’s no reason it shouldn’t work; the bomb won’t hurt anyone and there won’t be a way they can rectify it. But just in case… I need you all to leave Roswell as soon as you leave here. Get as far as away as you can.” He turned to Liz. “But Liz, I need you to work your ass off on creating some kind of antidote. I’m leaving you a sample of the chemicals that is going in it. I know you can figure it out.” He set a vile on the table.</p>
<p>Michael looked up to shocked and hurt faces, several with tears. “I’m sorry, I have to.” His own tears came to his eyes but he was confident in his decision. He grabbed a few random tools to bring back with him and climbed up the ladder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: theviewofmylife</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>